kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
You're So Bright/Summary
One morning at school, Alice and Karen claim not to be English, but entirely Japanese. At first Aya is confused, but as the girls go on to say they just dye their hair and wear contacts she starts to panic over their seriousness. But as it turns out they were just playing a big prank on her. As they are joined by the others, they explain that it was for April Fools. Although it is pointed out that it isn't April first anymore, Karen explains that she didn't feel fulfillment from that day so she was hoping to pretend today was April Fools anyway. Shino and Alice comment on how people in England really enjoy the holiday, stating that sometimes they will even change the clock on Big Ben to trick people. Aya is somewhat doubtful but Shino reveals it's the truth, because she saw it on a program. To get back at them Aya claims there is a god that punishes liars on any day except for April 1st. The god will rip out the liars tongue. This effectively startles Karen but she accuses of Aya just lying to her now- though Aya claims it is different because it is a well-known saying. It's then Yoko comments on how bad lying is before getting a little frustrated thinking about her younger twin siblings. They lie so much that it's really hard to tell when they are being truthful or not, and while they are little their lying is well known among classmates and teachers. Karen asks Yoko about her siblings and Shino reveals more about them, such as their names and the fact they happen to be twins. Aya admits that she has never met them before, while Shino has met them once when they were much smaller. This causes Alice to imagine herself as an older sister and right away she demands that Yoko should discipline them for lying, much to her surprise; only for it to turn out that it wasn't Alice startling her, but her little brother and sister, who suddenly walked up to them. Quickly the girls fawn over their cuteness when Yoko asks why they are there. They claim to have transferred to the school and will be in a grade below them, but right away Yoko can tell it's a fib and calls them out on it. The twins then claim they will explode if the girls keep staring at them, but while this is seen is a lie, Aya is paranoid as she notices how red they are- until it's pointed out they are just shy. The twins confess they accidentally forgot their key and since their parents are at work this was the only place they could come to. However, because Yoko still has a few classes she offers to hand over her key, but they reveal that the nurse gave them permission to just stay here and wait; with a little persuasion using fake tears (eye drops). With that out of the way the girls introduce themselves to the twins and they thank the girls for being Yoko's friends. But when they get to Alice, they mistake her for being someone younger. By now Yoko is annoyed but Aya tells her to be easier on them since she believes they just got lonely. Kota claims she is wrong because they don't like Yoko very much. They are clearly embarrassed and appear to be lying, but Yoko, feeling hurt by it runs off from the group. Aya offers to drop the twins off at the Nurses office and everyone else heads to class. After Aya leads Mitsuki and Kota to the nurses office, she calls them out on their lie. She was able to deduce that they really do love Yoko, and the twins explain that they do this because of how serious Yoko is and how she doesn't understand things unless they are completely straight with her. Aya insists they act more honest with Yoko, only to insult her by stating that she is an idiot. Although she realizes she too should be more honest. In class, Yoko is terribly depressed. Alice tries to convince her they didn't mean it and attempts to draw something to perk her up; although Yoko accuses Alice of mocking her after Alice offers the meat drawing for her to snack on. Karen discusses her own interest in having a sibling, as she is an only child. Shino offers to play the role of an older sister, and the girls pretend to argue. Unfortunately, Shino takes what Karen said as being her honest opinion and begins to beg her for forgiveness, annoying Karen as she attempts to say she didn't really mean it. As this scene unfolds, Honoka watches with her friend from the other side of the classroom and comments that she would love to have a blonde little sister. Yoko decides to head straight for home once school ends and stops by to pick up the twins. They admit that they really do love her, causing her to perk right up until she tries to convince herself that they could be lying again. They tell her that they are not though, and she lovingly embraces them before they head home. The twins think about Aya however, but they refuse to answer Yoko when she asks why she was suddenly brought up. At the Shoe Lockers, Aya ponders over how she can be more honest about her feelings as the others notice how down she looks. Aya feels it is really hard to be honest, but the others accidentally misread this and believe she may be a big time liar instead. She tries to deny it after they all begin to ask questions and teachings in perfecting a lie. The next day Aya waits for Yoko. She thinks about how she would like to be honest with her feelings but has no idea how to go about it. She imagines something she could say, but gets too flustered. However she does try to speak up - but it comes out wrongly and Yoko teases her, so she gives up while Yoko wonders what her problem was. They are joined by Alice and Shino, and soon Karen. Alice is a bit sad because she misses Poppy from back at home, and she really wishes she could have a dog here to cuddle, while Shino explains that she doesn't mind dogs herself, but they always bark at her and she has no idea why. Yoko jokes by saying they probably don't take her serious, then suggests that Alice could pay someone they know a visit. Alice thinks it is a good idea, but after she and Shino recall their neighbors somewhat scary dog, they get a bit depressed. Aya then asks Karen if she has any pets and she mentions owning a Turtle. Yoko feels a bit down for saddening Alice after she got her hopes up, so she pretends that Aya is a pet. This flustered Aya to no end, but she tries to verify why she said this to begin with, bringing up how Aya often trailed behind her and looked like a sad little puppy. Aya then runs off in tears after calling her a pervert. At the Shoe Lockers, Shino likes this idea and decides to steal it. She offers herself to Alice as a pet dog, but Alice runs off in tears too. Yoko somehow expected this and the girls give chase to find her on the floor and in a worse mood. Shino wonders what they can do and Alice begins to picture Poppy. To help her out, Aya and Karen grab Yoko and have Alice touch her hair, but this doesn't really give her the desired effect. As the girls continue to try to perk her up, Sakura and Akari watch from further down the hall. Sakura feels saddened for Alice and asks Akari to watch her planner, then she takes out a dog-ear headband and barks to perk Alice up a little. As it does the trick, they get her to pet Yoko's hair again and by now she seems to be feeling better. This inspires Akari by what she witnessed and decides to keep learning from Sakura before joining them. Aya brings up Sakura's pet rabbit, so they ask Akari if she owns any. She struggles to say anything, so Saura steps in to reveal Akari owns a cat, and even has it as her wallpaper picture on her cellphone. Flustered, Akari scolds her for just saying something like that in front of students as Sakura acts clueless. Aya comments that a lot of people tend to soften up when it comes to pets, and Karen is able to agree, bringing up that her dad pets their turtles shell fairly often. Sakura then thinks about cuddling her pet rabbit, Alice, while Akari thinks about how much she talks to her pet cat. With class ending, Alice apologizes for being so selfish earlier. Yoko claims it isn't a big deal, then suggests she asks for a pet again. Alice doesn't think she should since she is only there on home-stay, but Yoko points out that having a pet can be great for children, which incidentally offends Alice since she is the same age. Alice approaches Shino and tries to convince her to open up to the idea of getting a pet, and Shino agrees and decides there isn't any harm in asking her parents. As Aya and Yoko walk home, Aya thinks about how naturally Alice can speak her true feelings. Yoko asks Aya if there is any sort of pet she would want, and as Aya answers a bird, they happen to see a man selling grilled chicken just nearby, causing her to grow depressed. Yoko apologizes for the horrid timing and Aya claims to have no need for a pet as they resume walking. Aya decides to be honest and confesses that because of her friends, and Yoko, she doesn't need a pet. Flustered she suddenly runs away, however she is happy to have spoken earnestly and feels pretty good. But this leaves Yoko to wonder if Aya may have made this remark to get back at her for what she said earlier. Isami refuses the idea of getting a pet as the girls try to convince her to agree to the idea. She claims that pets can be smelly and ruin clothing, and they tend to cost a lot too so they can settle for watching animals on television. The girls try to get her to reconsider but Isami has put her foot down, so Shino has no choice but to give up. A bit later, Alice spots a moving stuffed doll resembling Poppy. Shino explains that she made it, while Isami purchased the small vacuum they attached it to, to make it move. Suddenly, Alice recalls that she was supposed to go shopping that day and she prepares to leave when Shino asks if she will need any help. Alice is in such high-spirits that she is sure she will be fine on her own though, and quickly takes off as Shino gives chase to try to make her reconsider. Alice heads out to find Kota and Mitsuki drawing on the ground. They request Alice to play with them but she points out that she has to do the shopping. The twins decide to tell her a lie and suddenly, Yoko is confronted by a startled Alice and Shino to ask if she can speak twelve languages like they said. They are joined by Karen, who asks Yoko if she is really going on a heroes journey, followed by Aya who asks if she got married. Yoko doesn't understand any of this until she spots Kota and Mitsuki, who plotted to lure everyone together to play. While Yoko is upset, they all agree to play for a little while and head back outside to the chalk drawings. As everyone plays, Yoko apologizes to Aya for causing any problems on behalf of her siblings. Aya claims it to be okay though since she didn't have any plans that weekend, then admits how happy she is that it was a lie. As they chat, Mitsuki and Kota discuss how honest Aya has became. After the credits, Aya watches as Shino gushes on about how pretty Karen's long blonde hair is. She decides to be honest again by complimenting something of Yoko's that would be a strength she has, but she only focuses on her breasts and upon realizing that Yoko caught her, she is quick to claim her eyes simply wandered. Aya then goes on to call out Yoko for not having the proper dignity of an older sister. She claims this isn't true though and insists that her siblings address her properly. They then join them and seem to do this; but add that she forgot her ribbon and her socks don't match. This causes Yoko to lose the dignity she just gained. Navigation Category:Summary Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:You're So Bright